


To the Edge

by passingaway



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Restraints, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom reader, degrading, sub Reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passingaway/pseuds/passingaway
Summary: Dream has been withholding all sexual pleasure from you, so you wait until he’s distracted to try to fix that. Too bad he’s already one step ahead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader, Clay | Dream/you, Dream/Reader, dream/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	To the Edge

It’s been so long since you’ve had any kind of sexual pleasure. But Dream won’t touch you, and he won’t allow you to touch yourself, either. He’s testing you, testing to see how long you can take it, depriving you of sex because it’s fun for him to see you struggle. Fun for him to watch you start to put your hand down so he can grab it and say “Not yet, baby.” Fun for him to come up behind you and squeeze your sides before kissing your neck and then pulling away with a “Just kidding!”

You’ve had enough. You decide that you’re just gonna do it tonight. Dream will be streaming late tonight, anyway. He said he has a lore stream. So you wait until he goes to his recording room and you go upstairs, get undressed, and lay down. You lean over to the nightstand, grabbing your dildo out of it. You’re already wet from the lack of release.As soon as you open your legs, the door slams open. You squeal in fear. 

“I knew this would happen. I knew as soon as you thought I was streaming, you would run up here.” He spoke in such a calm, even voice.  
“But what about-“ you start.  
“Oh, poor baby. I lied.”  
“You... wh-“ You can’t form words.  
“What do you think the plan was? I knew that as soon as you thought I was distracted, you would come up here and try to make yourself feel better than I could make you feel. But that’s not possible. I know you, every inch of you. I know how to make you feel exactly how I want you to feel. I know how to get you to the point that you will do anything to get me to fuck you. You don’t want to admit it, but I know you’re at that point now, my love.” His monologue went from calm and collected to evil and sinister. 

You’re shivering now, exposed and dripping onto his bed. Dream puts his head back and laughs at you, enjoying watching you be so vulnerable, afraid to make any movements. 

“You’re pathetic, you know that? Pathetic. You’re a whore. What do you want? You want me to fuck you, huh, slut? Yeah, you do, look at you tremble. Look how wet you are. Looks like you don’t even need me. Maybe I don’t even need to fuck you. I’ll just-“  
“NO! P-please I n-need-”  
“What was that? Say it again, louder.”  
“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, DREAM!”  
“No. You need to be punished for trying to break my rules.”

All you can do is whine at this point. You don’t have any words to say. You just stare at Dream as he takes off his belt, setting it aside, and then taking his pants off. He takes his white t-shirt off, too, and then kneels in front of your open legs on the bed, looking you up and down, stopping at the mess you’re making on his bed. He smiles, knowing he succeeded in making you just about the horniest you’ve ever been. 

He leans over your body to kiss you, soft at first, but harder and harder. He slips two fingers in and you sigh into his mouth. He smiles into your kiss. He pulls his mouth away from yours. 

“Let’s get started for real, baby. You know the rules. Don’t move, and be quiet.”

You nod. He curls his fingers, hitting your g spot. You moan breathily and buck your hips. He stops immediately, taking his fingers out.  
“What did I say, baby?”  
You struggle to form words. “That I have t-to stay still while you touch me.”  
“Yes, baby. Now, to keep you in place, you know what I have to do now.” He leaves you and you cry out in agony wanting him to just fuck you right now. He comes back and you lift your head up. 

“Back down, sweetheart. You know the rules.”  
You lay your head back down, whimpering even though you know you’re supposed to be quiet. He ignores it. 

“First things first, let’s get your hands.”  
He ties your hands to the headboard and you can’t move them. He puts a sock in your mouth to keep you quiet.  
“You get one more chance to keep your hips under control.”  
“Yes, sir.” Your voice is breathy and shallow. You’re so frustrated. You just want him to fucking destroy you. 

He gets back on the bed and looks at you in your vulnerable and exposed state.  
“Remember the rules,” he says.  
He puts his fingers back in again, pumping them in and out and then curling them as they were before. If you could move your arms, you’d be gripping the sheets. You moan into the sock in your mouth, trying so hard to keep quiet. He stops again and takes his fingers out. You whine in frustration. 

“Settle down, sweetheart. I’ll go as fast as I please. And I’ll have you all night if I want and you will just lay there. Isn’t that right, baby?”  
You moan in agreement.  
“Good.”

With that, he starts tracing his fingers all over your body, making you tremble. His fingers get lower and lower until they hit the sweet spot and lightly trace around it. You shudder and then tense, hoping he doesn’t stop again. He doesn’t. Instead, he kisses up your thighs, slowly moving up closer to where you wish his lips were. He finally gets there and you sigh. He starts off slowly running his tongue on the outside to get you ready. 

“Baby, you’re soaking wet,” he says before going in. He works for a while with his tongue, and then starts sucking and gently biting your clit. It’s taking everything in you to stay still and quiet and not squeeze his head between your thighs. You’re trying so so hard because he’s so, so good but it becomes too much. You grind into his face right when you’re about to orgasm. You feel it rising and rising and right when you get there, right when you’re about to scream, he stops. You cry out at this point. Brought so SO close to the edge and taken away right at the last second. 

“You’re not good at following the rules tonight. What happens when you’re bad? You know what happens, now.”  
He leaves again and you take this moment to cry and moan in frustration, tears streaming down your face, wishing he would just fuck you. 

He comes back in with the rest of the restraints and looks at you in disgust.  
“Look at you, you fucking whore. You can’t keep it together can you? You’re crying, you fucking slut? Fucking disgrace. Look at yourself. Now don’t move.”

He roughly grabs your left leg and ties it to the left side of the bed and same with the other. You’re now completely spread open and unable to move.

“You want me don’t you?” he asks in a sweet voice.  
You nod.  
“Say it. Tell me you want me”  
Through the sock, you try to say yes.  
“I can’t understand you, baby. I don’t know what you want, so I can’t do it. Tell. Me. What. You. Want.”  
You spit the sock out in desperation. “I want you to fuck me, Dream. Please! Please, I want you to fuck me right now!”  
Dream looks down at you. “Sweetheart, you’re not allowed to spit the gag out. And now that I know what you want, I’m not going to give it to you.”

You have never felt more desperate for anything in your life than you did right now. He’s just looking at me as tears stream down your face soaking the pillow and your hair. He smiles and puts the gag back in. Without words, he takes his underwear off and you can see that he’s ready. He gets on top of you and whispers in your ear,  
“All you are is my filthy whore, and i’m going to treat you that way.”

Without any other warning, he enters you and starts going, roughly and aggressively. The sock isn’t doing much to cover your screams. He thrusts in and out, getting faster and deeper. You’re screaming this name. You feel him twitch and you know he’s close, and so are you. He keeps going. You’re both getting closer and closer to the edge and as soon as you’re about to cum, he releases into you with a loud moan and you feel his body relax. You scream out in frustration that he finished right before you did, seconds before you orgasmed. The tears start again. 

Dream caresses your face. “See, honey? That’s why you follow the rules. Maybe i’ll let you finish next time, if you’re good.”  
You look at him in desperation. You just want to finish.  
He smiles at you. “You did really well at that last part. I guess I can give you a little bit.”  
He takes the vibrator you had before off of the bed and undoes your leg restraints.  
He puts his face close to your ear and whispers, “You can do whatever you want now.”

He lets your hand restraints go and takes the gag out, wiping your tears away. He turns on the vibrator with the click of a button and it comes to life. He knows the time for teasing is done and goes right to work. Within seconds, you’re scratching your nails down his back and bucking your hips the toy. He turns the setting up higher and puts your legs over his shoulders, allowing the toy to reach more. You start moaning and feel the pleasure start to rise again. He turns it up to the highest setting before using his thumb to run your clit in little circles. Your breathing is heavy and you’re moaning and twitching and screaming and all at once you scream his name and flop down onto the bed, making a huge mess all over the bed, the toy, and Dream. You’re panting and trying to catch your breath. 

Dream comes up beside you and wipes the rest of your tears away, giving you a soft kiss on the lips and then the forehead. 

“Maybe next time you’ll do better and not break so many rules.”  
“You really make it hard to do that, Dream.”  
“I know I do. Where’s the fun in letting you have it right away. I have to mess with you a bit, first.”  
“You’re right. Just watch your back next time. You never know when I’ll strike.”  
“At least wait until tomorrow so I can adjust the restraints to fit me.”  
“Okay. Goodnight, Dream.”  
“Goodnight.”  
You kiss and fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
